


Outnumbered

by eightninetwo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu's favourite 91-liners team up against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=252831#t252831).

If there’s one thing Sunggyu hates about going out for drinks, it’s that he’s still sober when everyone else has already gotten drunk. Hence the reason he likes chatting hyungs up and inviting them for drinks; they tend to hold their liquor well, unlike the children that are his dongsaengs in Infinite, and there’s always the bonus of them paying for said drinks. So when Sunggyu steps out of the bar with his favourite 91-line dongsaengs in tow, he shakes his head and tries to keep a distance yet still close enough to frequently steal glances at them to make sure they haven’t stumbled out onto the road and gotten run over.

Hoya and Woohyun will insist that they are, in fact, not drunk, but just a little tipsy. Hoya disentangles himself from Woohyun first, and catches up with Sunggyu, latching himself like to the leader’s back.

Sunggyu sighs loudly, and tries to peel Hoya’s hands away from him. “You’re an idiot,” Sunggyu says, each time Hoya puts his hands back where they were the moment Sunggyu pulls them off. Hoya giggles. And that’s how Sunggyu knows his Level of Sobriety ranges in the dangerously below moderate percentage. Sunggyu sighs more, quickening his footsteps as if he could throw Hoya off that way.

It doesn’t happen. What happens instead is Woohyun finally making his way to the two of them, and swinging his arms around Hoya and Sunggyu.

“You are both idiots!” Sunggyu ends up yelling when he realizes his feet can’t take him forward anymore because of the dead weight he is dragging along.

That works, though, because suddenly the weight lifts all at once and Sunggyu is about to celebrate but when he turns around he sees two pairs of judgmental eyes staring back at him. Sunggyu shrugs. “Well, still idiots. Now come on we should—”

In the morning Sunggyu may think about this and regret calling them idiots, or he may consider doing it again. Now, though, he regrets it very absolutely. It’s one thing to call people idiots, it’s another thing to call the two most muscular members of your group idiots while they are drunk. Sunggyu is proud to say he’s won every fist fight—not that there were a lot—within the group. But now he’s outnumbered.

He misses the grin they flash very subtly at each other because he’s busy trying to process the glares and weighing his options of feeling scared or brushing them off like he usually does.

Hoya makes the first move, grabbing Sunggyu by the wrist. Sunggyu blinks at him. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Hoya tuts at Sunggyu. “First you call me an idiot, now you say I’m ridiculous. You really ought to be nicer to us sometimes, hyung.”

Woohyun seemingly takes his cue, reaching out to grab Sunggyu’s other wrist, and this time Sunggyu starts panicking. “Seriously, what’s gotten into the both of you?”

“Why are you always insisting there’s something wrong with us, hyung?” Woohyun says, pulling Sunggyu toward a dark alley.

Sunggyu tries to yank his hands away but Woohyun and Hoya are not letting him go that easily. “Stop it,” he says in a completely resigned tone, thinking that they might let it go that way. Unfortunately that isn’t how it is going to work.

Woohyun pins one of his hands to the rough brick wall of the side of the building, Hoya does the same to the other. They exchange glances again and this time Sunggyu catches it. He swallows nervously, his heartbeat gradually growing into a loud pounding in his ears. It could be excitement, or was it nervousness, Sunggyu isn’t exactly sure.

The next thing he knows is Woohyun’s lips on his, and Sunggyu starts protesting, pursing his lips and turning his head away. But Woohyun is insistent, his lips following Sunggyu’s easily, and uses his teeth when Sunggyu refuses to relent. The leader yelps, only to get hissed at by the younger man. “Shush, hyung, you don’t have a say right now.”

“I—”

“Shh.” That comes from Hoya, who’s suddenly pressing towards him from the opposite side, licking Sunggyu’s ear. The hand that wanders down Sunggyu’s body successfully shuts him up, and he can feel Hoya smirking against his skin, while moving his hand lower.

Woohyun captures Sunggyu’s lips again, and he doesn’t put up a fight this time. Perhaps if he lets them get what they want then the sooner he can go home. So if they want a kiss then fine, Sunggyu will give them that. After all, it isn’t like they never kissed before. Woohyun’s tongue pries Sunggyu’s lips open easily this time, and the leader kisses him back just as hard as he is ravishing his lips.

Hoya switches his attention from Sunggyu’s ear to his jawline then onto his neck, but it’s the hand that grazes ever so lightly over Sunggyu’s crotch that makes Sunggyu realize they’re not going for kisses. He can’t stop the moan from escaping his lips when Hoya’s other hand finds its way to his butt. In an instant, Sunggyu knows he’s screwed.

It’s Hoya who drops to his knees first, pushing Woohyun’s legs away so he can undo Sunggyu’s pants. It’s his current favourite pair of jeans and Sunggyu manages to think that he’ll have to murder both Hoya and Woohyun if they get dirty, but that thought flits away as fast as it had appeared.

Woohyun’s still trying to get his kiss, but Sunggyu isn’t focusing anymore, so Woohyun gives up and gets on his knees next to Hoya, who is already eagerly pulling Sunggyu’s cock out of his boxers. They manage to reach an unspoken compromise with their positions, and Sunggyu has clearly resigned to his fate, having his hands full with Hoya’s and Woohyun’s hair.

Hoya tugs on Sunggyu’s cock a couple of times, and the elder involuntarily lets more inappropriate noises escape his parted lips.

Sunggyu takes a risk by glancing downwards just as both Woohyun and Hoya lean forward and press their lips to the sides of his cock. The sight almost gets him undone, and he may have tasted blood from biting too hard on his lip. Hoya’s fingers are now on the tip of his cock, rubbing the slit lightly as Woohyun reaches for his balls and squeezes them.

Logical thought and coherency have completely left Sunggyu now, and he’s at the mercy of Hoya and Woohyun, who seem to be making out with each other except with his cock between their mouths. “Fuck,” is all he manages, before he slumps against the wall, knocking his head in the process but the pain is irrelevant. If he has given up before, now he’s past caring too.

The bar they had gone to earlier isn’t that far away, and Sunggyu is sure tonnes of people either come into this alley to make out or throw up. If he thinks a little harder, he’d remember the moans he heard one time that made him turn and look and there were two people with their hands clearly down each other’s pants. Now he has his cock out in the open and two mouths on it so nothing else matters, really.

Hoya’s tongue teases as his fingers do, and Woohyun’s lips slowly move towards the base of Sunggyu’s cock, squeezing it gently. Then Hoya’s tongue replaces his fingers, and he flicks it against the slit before moving closer to take the tip into his mouth while both of them look up to watch Sunggyu.

It’s a beautiful sight; his profile is illuminated in the moonlight, his eyes closed, his lips parted, and his cheeks flushed. Woohyun and Hoya enjoy it thoroughly. They take turns at sucking his cock, getting a little more competitive when the other draws out more obscene sounds from the leader.

Eventually it’s Hoya who makes Sunggyu come, pulling on their hair as he does. His lips are pressed together tightly to keep himself quiet, and only opens his mouth to pant softly after Hoya coaxes the rest of his release with the movement of his lips and tongue. If this is what people insinuate about rappers’ tongues then fuck, Sunggyu would love to marry one. Or date one, at least.

Hoya swallows everything Sunggyu gives, then glances at Woohyun and cups the back of his head, pulling him into a bruising kiss that let him taste both Sunggyu and Hoya. Sunggyu watches them as he slowly regains his senses. But Hoya rises before he can, and crashes his lips against Sunggyu’s.

Woohyun smirks as he pulls up Sunggyu’s pants for him and zips it up, then pulls Hoya away from Sunggyu. The leader tries to continue kissing Hoya but Woohyun isn’t letting it happen.

“Thought we agreed it would be me this time though?”

Hoya shrugs and flashes Woohyun a grin.

Sunggyu stays against the wall for a moment, his mind suddenly whirring back into life. His gaze darts between the both of them for a while then both of them turn to him and smile smugly before it finally hits him.

Fuck, he really is screwed.

(In the morning, Sunggyu watches Woohyun and Hoya very intentionally eating bananas and deadpans, “Idiots.”)


End file.
